


【基德中心】溅血异端  （吸血鬼AU）

by juandaiqi



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juandaiqi/pseuds/juandaiqi
Summary: 主要CP应该是双K+罗基，走奇幻故事风，写得十分大龄中二，但任性地并不想改
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 基拉基德, 罗基
Kudos: 8





	1. 01 #渴求着血夜的腥气#

那天罗以为只是如往常那样抓到了个新生吸血鬼。

尽管外表并无意义，但他的一切看上去都很年轻。从那倒卧着依旧猩红不驯的竖发，到那压制喘息咬在下唇露出点像乳猫幼齿颜色的獠牙尖，被银链捆绑在地轻微颤抖抽搐着，双臂缚在背后使黑色紧身装束更显露健壮体魄，除了野性之外甚至还流泻奔涌着他本该早已没有了的属于生命的鲜活气息——罗只能将他归咎为刚从人类转化，生气未褪之故。

同时罗也知道，这样的新生儿都是被本能所控制着，脑里除了食欲和性欲之外尚容不下其他更多。所以在夜巷里他扑上来也纯是欲望所驱使，甚至嗅不出驱魔人特有的咒法气味，然后被只有半根小指幼细的圣水银链给摆平了，所有所有都说明这只新生儿还嫩得很，做‘鬼’时间不会超一月甚至可能只有几天。

血族是不太可能会让新生儿单独一人，所以他的制造者不会太远。和子息独有的精神连结也会让制造者马上得知他的危机和所在。一般血族开始拥有后裔都是已经有相当自主能力与权力之后，重视氏族与戒律的，年龄更可能会是在五百岁以上的‘老鬼’——而罗正在严肃守候着这条大鱼的到来——本该是这样没错。  
如果他没有分太多注意力到那个新生儿身上的话。

只是一些游离的思绪在作祟——是脑里只有食欲或性欲，还是食欲……与性欲？  
走到倒卧的吸血鬼跟前停下，皮鞋微微挑起他的脸，罗低头俯视着，甚至不自觉地用了诱哄的口吻：“我嗅起来很美味？……怎样的滋味？”

突其而来的问题新生吸血鬼似乎没有反应过来，失焦的视线花了好几秒才凝聚到眼前的人身上，然后他似乎觉得有点失笑——表现出了比起他现在所在处境更多的从容。  
“嗯——美味。芳馨——闻起来是带着果木鲜灵气息的甘美，比可可清甜比蜜糖醇厚——你可以把自己想象成个水果忌廉蛋糕——”眼神在罗的肤色上转了一圈。“又或者行走的黑森林冰淇淋之类——哈！”

罗貌似并没有在话语中感到被冒犯，他倒是发现了眼前吸血鬼是金色眼睛的，然后终于明白自己为什么一直觉得有什么看着不太对了，原来比起细细的秀气银链，粗大的金锁链条才是更适合缠在这吸血鬼的苍白肤色之上的，厚边的足镣、宽阔的腕拷之类想必也是，很配。

所以罗只是吊起了眉梢，说：“——我不喜欢甜食。”  
吸血鬼很明显地在笑了，尖牙咬在妖红的薄薄下唇，闷回喉间的几下滚动，但罗从鞋面很明显感到震颤，这回却不是因为咒法的难受。  
“——谁知道呢。或者在咸食党嗅起来你就是巴西烤肉也说不定——哈哈哈哈哈——”

他缩着身子也那么笑了起来。猩红的发妖红的唇鲜红的舌之间，白牙齿尖闪耀微光，如果都是这样的獠牙，那或许让人理解世上尖牙控的存在。  
但态度实在太轻松了，有必要让他明白一下自己立场。

在罗打定注意的瞬间，墙被并不简单但绝对粗暴地轰了开来，逼使罗放下了抬高的脚跟后退两步躲避粉尘——以及作战准备。因为，‘爸爸’终于登场了。  
说墙被轰开得并不简单，是因为它是在两边都被漂亮整齐地切割了圆弧才被暴烈的一腿踹开的，凶器明显是凝聚在来者双手之上泛着蓝焰的长利双镰，能有武器具现化，无须质疑年岁绝对有数百。

有着金色拖背长发的来袭者目光扫过罗，尽管事实因为他的刘海太长让人对他的视线焦点有些难以定位，但从那被刺到的感觉绝对能确认是被冷冷扫过了一眼——罗敢打赌他是看到了之前自己要踩下去打算给他家孩子‘一点教训’的那脚。

然后金发者全副注意力就交给了那新生的吸血鬼。  
“基德，没事吧？”

地上的吸血鬼，哦，现在罗知道他叫基德了，蜷身坐起来，说话还是很轻松。  
“没事。我和这位少爷只是在对饮食的方针上有点意见分歧。嗯，以前的饮食呢~”

“你想吃他吗？”金发的语气算柔和，但听得出不太赞同。驱魔人的血对吸血鬼来说其实并不是太理想的食物，简单说就是闻起来是甜的，真喝下去却是很苦，十分的坑爹。但是罗能肯定基德现在只要稍微点下头，金发的立时就会落下十二分气力捕捉自己就为给他家孩子尝个鲜——从出现到现在来者给他的感觉就是这样，用人类的话是怎么形容的？对，就是‘二十四孝老爸’——

基德却没有回话，尖牙继续咬在下唇嗤嗤地笑着，眼神看向罗那是十分的戏谑。  
确实要谈猎物处置还言之尚早，这人还不活蹦乱跳着呢，从金发的出现开始这俩就很是旁若无人，换了个人都不定能像罗那般沉得住气。

“……我马上过去。”重新把注意摆回罗这边，金发的如是说。  
基德的回应就是加深笑容挪靠到墙边，放松了颈子伸直了修长结实的大腿，诚然一副‘你们忙，我再躺会儿’的样子。

接下来就是不多废话的打斗了，对手明显不是还会上嘴仗的类型，罗也就懒得再说话。  
目前地方浅窄，非近战系的两人便很是默契地同时窜了出去。边高速移动还边朝对方放了几招试试水。

总体看都是高敏高攻，偏向却不只是纯物理攻击的类型，比起直接武斗的要刺手些——罗召唤出自己的武器，那把剑鞘一排白色十字架的野太刀，然后在半空相互对飞了好一阵斩击。落地后再次直接交锋，几次一触即离，却吭呛有声雷鸣电闪，两人的动作都迅捷得人目不暇给。

单论攻击力金发的可能比罗还更胜一筹。他手按在帽子及时奋力跳开，罗几乎是眼看着自己上一秒的站立地碎成齑粉。金发的踏在土渣岩块中转头，毫无阻滞再次飞速向自己疾驰奔来，简直就是个所到之处就被摧毁的高速人体弹跳球，这样强的破坏力竟然还拥有那样变态的高速度，几乎要让人低咒。而且果然术法是个电气系，斩击可谓是一路的火花带闪电。

虽然不能说其它的他就不精通，至少刚才罗放的几次束缚索结界绳都被利落地破掉了，不过也就这样了，而罗的准备到此也差不多将近完成。精心为这条大鱼准备的大餐、张的大网——比起肉搏战，罗还是更适合走技术流——而且用好歹还算人的体力挑战非人类的耐力，打了那么一轮罗都已经在不断地喘了，再继续这样的事白痴才会干。

把刀插在地面，罗摆好架势，张开结界，抬手发动攻击——却丝毫没有感到应该会有的响应。罗不禁诧异，奇怪，刚才确实感觉结界成功升起了——不对！这不是自己的结界！

罗警醒快速扫描身处四周，果然在自己的背后、方才的小楼屋顶发现了新生吸血鬼的存在。  
他闲适地屈起一脚坐在楼面之上，手撑腮前咧着嘴看戏，还悠哉地摇手掌向他打了个招呼。

“我家的基拉很厉害吧？少~爷~~”

完全不用奇怪之前捆着他的银链咒法怎么就被破除了，和还需藏到阴影处的金发基拉明显不同，新升朝阳在他身上勾勒了金红的光边他却完全无碍，尽管是在结界覆盖之内但能做到这种程度，那是绝对不能再用新生吸血鬼这个错误称呼或者说伪装的称呼了，他的岁数如果没有上千罗表示头颅能拱手相让。

罗呼出一口深长的浊气，再缓慢让肺部吸入新鲜给养。

难怪刚才和基拉打着就有种奇怪的感觉，倒不是说力量不够，但怎么说就是觉得属于冥黑支配者的气息不浓——原来支配者是在这里才对——  
罗储起毕生的力气高速跃起狠力斩下。

奋力一击连带粉碎了骑楼立足地，却只在支配者吸血鬼的左脸之上留下一条漂亮的裂缝，在肉眼能看到切口血液之前就生长了回去。  
经过特殊加持的武器也不管用，罗咬咬牙还是一落地就再度冲了上去。这次刀就被挡下来了，徒手。  
有着漆黑尖长指甲的苍白手掌抓住刀刃，法器的排斥反应呲吱放射，罗用力想回抽却也分毫不动。

“真是看不出来的爆脾气……这次我可没有攻击你不是？”

这次是个喜欢说话的，不过罗是没兴趣再分神回话了。上体术，用电击，被干脆地返还回来，罗被甩开两丈远有余，武器也被就此收缴。  
撑起身擦擦脸，他吐出一口血沫，尽管希望不大还是试试抬手指把武器叫回来。  
罗的术不止于召唤其实也能在一定范围内达成空间置换，现在却怎样都无法换回来，大长刀被牢牢握在基德的手上。

“虽然我也确实不怀好意就是了……哈。”

如果不是基德在升起的结界内置了不少动作改写规则，那就是纯力量的意义他临驾了这空间的一切——在这里面没有可能逃生脱离，更加无法抵挡反抗，还和外界隔绝断了所有通讯求救——尼玛谁还和你废话，省力气揍多你两拳看看能不能转圜或回本才更重要吧！

虽然酸软发痛但罗还是撑着小腿勉力站了起来，螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，当前一切筹备的地利都成了别人的方便确实很值一声叹息，但想要他轻易认输那是千万个休想。  
那边基德张开了巨大的黑色羽翼，挺拔身躯离开地表，一直在笑的妖红薄唇拉开更大露出森白獠牙，和世上所有恶魔传说一无二致地，居高临下地对着罗说。

“嘛……虽然有些唐突，不过还是请你先死一次吧。”


	2. 02 #沐浴于千年的月光#

“好像一不小心车轮战了……是不是有点儿欺负人？”

基德手掐着罗的脖子把他勒起来，正常站立状态下基德可能都要高上罗半个头，现在张开双翼飞着更是不必说，罗的双脚是切实离了地面，取代的是和基德头发一般猩红艳丽的液体点点滴落。

“……啊。”基拉在结界和阴影的掩护下缓慢步行回来。

“但是他先攻击的呢……我又不是打不还手的性格。”严重缺氧中罗还在硬撑着不昏迷，双手下死力去扳箍住自己颈子的大掌，但那手掌就是铁钳般纹风不动，基德也只是伸直强壮的手臂转头和基拉说着话。

“……没错。”基拉完全没有反对的意思，事实上他也就是那样的性格，如果基德不打回去他还可能加上自己的份，两倍三倍地返还回去。

就在基拉完全走到身后的时候，基德就像烫到一样再次把罗甩开了。事实上也是烫到了没错，青色的、带着银光闪耀的火焰跳动着，从罗双手的身上的刺青纹身跃出，开始不断延绵覆盖他全身，刚才就是这个烫到了并在现在都还烧灼着基德的手掌虎口。

青焰血装？不错嘛……基德伸舌舔灭了手上那一点青焰，边饶有趣味的继续看它野火燎原，不意舔到手掌还沾着的罗的血液，味道实在有点意想不到。嗯？……秘密不少啊小少爷……  
伸臂挡下神色不爽要再踏上前的基拉，基德再次自己面对着罗。

“让你不挣扎似乎不太人道，我就先说我不是虐待狂了——这欲望向来是人类比较多。”

青焰已经缠满罗的全身并更远地放射出去，在结界边缘绕了一圈又回来，周遭地界砖岩石块啪啦拍啦地开始上浮，光华奔涌电流闪动。  
无法动摇根本，那就只好在基础上来做些松动了。

罗单膝撑地，双手张开架式，露出不遑多让的狂气笑容。  
“我可没打算……死在这里！”

完全就是放压箱底大招的感觉，基德也认真压低身形，张开翅膀，迅速俯冲而下，尖牙利爪不再是华丽凶狠的装饰。  
“那你就好好地、挣扎吧！”

“……啧，痛死我了。”基德恼怒地撕扯开自己已经烂得不成样子的外衣，半身已被青火焰烤得焦黑，一只手臂裂了好几道看到鲜艳血红的伤口，但是也看出有在缓慢地恢复过来。

在基德这些动作说话之前，罗刚被基德施术凝结的黑气团巨臂正面击飞，飞了十数米撞翻好几颗大树，然后在终于缓冲完的树木尸体上轻慢滑落。其实本来他应该是可以躲开的，但动作的同时突然觉得左脚——就是之前接触吸血鬼那只左脚——就像灌了铅一般，接着不用看他就知道被下的麻痹咒发动现在必然鞋面到脚都结满了石块。然后就没有然后了，他也没力气起来了。

真的输了……继续超负荷放大招？自杀式攻击同归于尽？开什么玩笑……  
我才不会……死在这里……

罗倒下前拼了最后一点力气朝基德愤怒地竖了个中指，让刚才还在生气的吸血鬼瞬间转怒为笑。  
张狂的大笑声就那么响在满是战后硝烟的场地。  
“放心吧少爷，我还真是个甜食派，你会保持清白全尸到底——”

视界最后接收的就是红毛踏上前的脚步和嚣张的笑颜，然后意识泯灭，归于黑暗。  
“还有下次，如果还有下次的话~就不要和俘虏身体距离过近了……哈哈哈……”  
…………  
………  
……

“我们要的就是这个？”基拉在流彩光华照耀中抬头问基德。  
两人的凝视下，巴掌大一块七彩流溢的结晶体在罗胸前升起，张开柔和半圆光体在流华闪耀中包覆治愈伤痕累累的人体。

“嗯，虽然身上其他纹身也是咒文，但喉咙下这个明显不同。”是唐吉坷德家的印记。“圣魔石，本来设定的应该是当配备主人濒临死亡危机便出现发动转移位置，修复创口舒缓伤势——不过被我的结界限制了移动，就只能就地修复了。”

治疗了重大创伤后半圆光体慢慢缩小，渐隐消失，在晶体要沉回到罗身体里的时候，基德使了个巧，一把将它勾抓了出来。  
晶体在他手中排斥地闪了一下光，然后彻底安静。  
基德看着抓握在手掌的晶体，到手了高兴是高兴，但似乎也有点想叹气。

“这东西以前虽然不多也不至于这么难找……”  
没事基德也不想招惹唐吉坷德家的人，那真不是一般难啃麻烦。  
但是不招惹都招惹了，眼下还是正事紧要，不过，还有点小在意的事情。

基德屈起长指一弹，指甲弹飞罗的帽子，然后露出了果然如此的笑容。  
“这小子……是精灵呢。”

基拉定睛一看，也正色了。  
“……黑暗精灵！”

“虽然看起来和人类混种很久了，不过他应该是有些返祖现象吧，刚才眼睛也变了绿色……”难怪血液里有着圣徒的苦味又幽黯甜美得销魂。……就这么放过好像真有点可惜……基德尖长的指甲压在下唇轻慢笑着。

精灵的血对吸血鬼来说绝对是不可多得的极品，更别说是地面上极难一见的暗系精灵，混合了驱魔光明力量和暗系黑暗精华的血会是什么滋味？基拉就算不会去喝也想得出是多难遇难逢的逸品。于是他再次抬头看向基德。

还昏迷着无能防备的罗就那么躺在那里，俊逸，脆弱，对前程一无所卜，也无法自主命运的青年——

但基德只是淡定地起身，还把帽子摆回了罗的头上——当然他也没好心到帮他戴好，虽然对别人的秘密没兴趣，但也没打算帮着人保守秘密来着。

他向基拉伸出手，巨大黑色羽翼半空张扬，彻底遮蔽光明。

“来吧——我们还需要在太阳完全升起来前找个浓雾遮盖的沼泽——”

基拉毫无停顿回抓住他的手，一如百年之前，对方诱惑的血色笑容也从没改变。巨翼包覆回来，基拉的金发隐没在黑暗当中，但这并不是堕落——

“我会给你展现千年之前——还有千年之后的世界！”  
“——好。”

有你，哪里都去。

虚幻飘散还带着血光润泽般漆黑羽毛落地消逝之际，两人从空地彻底消失了影迹。  
同时解除的还有结界，罗别在腰间的传信机也开始嘀嘀作响。传来吵杂纷乱的人声急焦叫唤。

而在传送术奇异气流空间移动的两人，突然又开始了对话。  
“……你有听见什么奇怪的声音吗？好像是……铃声？”  
“……没有呢。”  
“错觉吗……算了。”

铃……铃……

领头红发者的手腕之上隐约有着圣法维系的一串金铃，施了驱魔与暗精灵独有的两层遮眼法，通传着他们所在的信息。

铃……铃……铃……

却两人都没有发现。

铃铃……铃……铃铃……

……………………  
………………  
…………  
吥噜吥噜。  
咔嚓。  
查到了?  
啊。……不属于任何一个氏族。  
‘无姓氏’？竟然能活到千年，这可少见呐……【屏幕投射着战斗开始前基德张扬着狂妄笑容，划拉利爪隔空干掉了一排监视法器】呋呋，正好，抓过来吧，凯撒不是说有新实验。  
好。活抓？不死就可以了吗？  
嗯，派一个特别连过去吧，你也过去——带上罗，我就等消息了。  
明白。

找到在哪里没有？  
好像已经离开人界……我会去问罗。  
之前地界的亲王貌似和那家伙也不对盘，看来我们动手他们是不会有动作了。  
那很好。

罗，主子让你也一起过去。  
在抓到让你丢脸的家伙之前，你的处罚就暂且搁置了。  
……  
罗，你要知道主子不喜欢你自作主张。  
……知道了。

====

悄悄放一下目前的人设：

基德（无论哪个世纪都是嚣张狂妄的一枚红毛怪，偶尔犯话痨）

可以肯定是千年以上的吸血鬼，但实际是千年加多少却连自己都不知道，因为制造者本身是个渣，把他转化后觉得麻烦没管成功不成功马上就随手丢弃了，如果基德后来没有另有遭遇那早死在千年之前转化之始。

拥有飞行能力，所以上衣多为挂条式或者又小又紧遮盖不了什么东西的类型再不然干脆就省略，虽然会听基拉的话穿上外衣但是每次张开羽翼时都会马上弄坏，这时就会很是抱怨。

虽然是吸血鬼但是偏甜食派，还喜欢往自己身上挂叮叮当当耀眼繁杂的东西。和目前游历地的亲王夏洛特玲玲口味很相似却看不对眼互相讨厌。

战力十分彪悍，非官方看法是已经接近亲王级别——上千年的‘无种姓者’，在血族漫长的历史上也极为罕见。

基拉（以前是个会穿白t恤工作服吊带裤的金发少年，有时很文青）

和基德的精神连结之深可能超越在世的所有吸血鬼，甚至是比【我会是你的父母、手足、子息，绝对忠贞的伴侣以及永不背叛的随从】这样终极言灵咒缚都程度更高的双方融合同调，除非单方关闭连锁或者人为切断隔绝，不然无论离得多远他们都能确实得知对方的心情和身体状态。

年龄其实比罗推断的小很多，是被转化于19世纪末的美国工业时代，到目前也才百余岁，但这并非是罗估算出错，而是有个人的特殊原因。

作为基德目前仅有的，也明白将会是唯一的后裔，他的极端偏食可谓着实让基德伤透了脑筋。

保护欲之强悍堪称一绝，多数时候都是他在各方面照料着基德，到让人分不清谁‘父’谁‘子’的地步。

罗（看着就是喜欢独行独断的高知高智高傲潮流青年，事实上也是）

人类和黑暗精灵的混种，尽管血缘很稀薄了但他的情况是有些返祖，虽然能力有增强，但成年了依然有体征展现，在人群生活需要掩饰就稍微困扰。

戴帽子其实纯为个人喜欢，遮有些尖的耳朵只是顺带。眼睛颜色是晶灰偏绿，激动就会完全变色，所以有时会戴有色眼镜或隐形，因为避嫌反而很少直接用障目法。

驱魔术是自己修炼以及触类旁通研究出来的，加入组织时就自带能力。因为办事灵活实力坚强，所以备受上层喜爱，在同行和工作伙伴中很被羡慕嫉妒恨地加以排斥，虽然在他看来这些很不值一提，但也有暗暗培植自己的势力。

似乎永远另有盘算的一个人物，上层在重用的时候也不是完全信任。


	3. 03 #呼吸人之上的苍凉#

基拉在悉悉嗦嗦的微声中张开眼睛。基德正举起手臂把缕空金线网状垂挂物往身上套，如果覆盖范围再大一点儿，或许是能叫渔网背心的，但现在真让很多人猜不出该叫啥。

好歹还算听话加了件皮夹克，但是好吧其实还是很有害风化。  
“醒了？还很早。”太阳刚下山，对他们来说确实是很早。

“我先去吃点东西，你再睡会。”靴跟踏到地面，带着金属装饰荡晃敲击的声音。  
基拉缓慢地坐起身，喊住了他。“……基德。”

“怎么？”  
基拉一手拉下他的脖子，伸舌舔去了那点血痕。创口早已消失，却留下了两点带牙印的红痕残迹。  
基德笑了。“……差点忘了。”  
……………………  
…………

有一副好身材又从来爱展露的家伙不愁缺玩伴，所以每次基拉在那些店找到他的时候他都名副其实地在‘玩’。

出门前穿上的那件外套已经完全是半挂半脱的状态，旁边那女孩子手一直往他胸口和臂膀处摸，边咋舌边渴求地来回品味那些结实肌理，身体的主人却完全没在意喉咙一直滚动笑意，因为他也在‘品味’——穿着同样清凉的另个女孩就压在他半躺的身体上，柔软肢体快意地扭动磨蹭，基德的手按在她脑后，笑着亲吻着鲜红舌叶掠过她雪白颈子，明白地打得火热。

基拉干脆利落大踏步过去一把揪着他领口就把人拉起来。

那些莺莺燕燕瞬间从身上滚落哎呀哀喊。基德张开眼睛带着还有朦胧醉意的笑容向她们挥手道别。  
‘监护人’来啦~~拜拜咯~~

基拉向来是抓住人就走，从不理会背后那些半真半假的抱怨娇声。  
尼玛唷现在的男人都是GAY！  
讨厌，其实可以一起玩嘛。  
要再过来哦~~~  
……………………  
…………

醉瘫的酒鬼被动静吵醒探出头时，只是想看看谁谁胆子这么肥又当街就干起来了。  
巷子那头确实有人把一人甩到墙上再压上去，金色长发的把红头发的已够松脱的衣衫拉开更大，贴住就开始上嘴乱啃乱咬。  
待他想定睛再看个清楚，却看到红头发的在揽着金发的后脑任其亲吻颈项之际，还准确无误地朝他所在处瞪来狠戾的驱逐一眼。  
——‘滚！不然吃了你！’  
醉鬼被吓到连滚带爬赶紧远离，他并不知道自己看到什么，只是基于生物本能清楚地接收到必须马上逃命的威吓震慑。

而月下两条身影还在纠缠。  
基拉的牙齿咬进基德脖子那刻两人的胸腔都爆出了兽类般表示欢悦的低咆。

把尖牙刺进颈项感受身下肉体一瞬间紧绷然后又顺从放松可能是所有吸血鬼都享受的过程。  
基拉的手臂勒得更紧，过度专注让肌肉纷纷鼓起团块，背脊拱起如豹般充满力量的线条，金黄发梢月光下起舞，纠缠着压制着，愉悦得全身都在发颤。  
基德也不由昂起头，在被紧箍身体的状态中更彻底地把脆弱咽喉送出暴露，同样用力回勒基拉肩背甚至让其觉得疼痛。一手的尖指甲已在墙上勾抓出粉尘。

吸血是个奇妙的过程。自己体内温腻的液体漫过另一人的喉管进入胃部融入身体完成另类生命转化，不止是摄取吞食血液的人感受到亢奋狂喜，被吸取流失血液的人也是沉溺迷醉得不能自己。  
基德尖牙也冒出来了，色泽鲜红艳丽的舌在里面轻颤，金色眸子失血失温中片刻失神。基拉紧压攀拥他的身体顺着吞咽频率而微微动作起伏。

在他们这是很平常的循环过程，但今晚似乎止于浅尝辄止。  
基拉持续喝了几口，鼻端在基德脖子处蹭了蹭，然后收起了牙齿。

“……不太饿？我今晚倒是很饱啦。”基德有些喘，眼下还有未能回复过来的沉醉神采。  
基拉没回应。  
基德舔舔齿尖，说：“那就回去吧。反正没事干。”  
同样也没反对。 

基德冲完澡后身上都是清凉的水气，爬回床铺同时手上还拉开了个古老的卷轴。基拉在背后凑过来，闻闻嗅嗅，牙齿又冒出来了。  
基德一手往后圈揽住他颈子，轻声低笑。  
“挑食的孩子啊，长不高壮哦。”

你不挑食，现在也就高我一点。基拉的回话没说出口但他们都懂。  
一点看不出是年长那位很是自得其乐地笑起来，基拉只是照着动脉继续咬下去。

扑倒紧压，牢牢攥住，对于喜爱的食物生物体几乎都有着这种冲动，着急想要一口全部吞下，却又舍不得完全吃完想要慢慢品味。  
苍白的大掌举起，从基拉头顶后脑肩颈背脊一路扫下，来回抚按，就像舒缓他的焦躁。这时倒很长辈。

金眸微眯看着天窗透下的月光，这种时候总是兴奋。  
或许千百年之前并不是的。

当时在土坑里挣扎出来狼狈不堪痛苦饥渴，却茫然不知所措的新生吸血鬼只是忙着逃离，完全没有注意天上美丽的银亮月色。  
逃离什么呢？当时并不清楚，现在明白知道，是死亡的威胁，是求生的本能。

强烈的求生意识让独立转化差点就失败消亡的性命从死神掌中挣离，也让痛苦难耐饥渴无比的吸血鬼一路从山坡爬滚跌落，树木泥地都满是濒死挣扎的爪印痕迹。不想死。不想死。谁想死？

是幸运的也是努力的，‘那个地方’偏逢六百年一遇守护人交替的时候，正是结界防御力最弱之时，时空裂缝在人间扭曲产生，刚好在吸血鬼诞生的附近。  
狠命抗争剧痛的身躯感受到那处光源充满力量的气息，奋力一挣竟闯入了绝不可能轻易闯入的地界，也抓住了唯一的求生机会，顺着本能感知，他爬向潜入最有力量也对他最有好处的地方，一个沉睡，就是千年。

那个地方啊……也该回去看看了。圣魔石不知还有没有呢。  
……………………  
………………  
……

几层咒文和力量的加持下，圣魔石投射升出一张又像星空粉尘又像幻彩烟雾的闪烁镜面。  
“这就是圣魔之地入口，嘛，一般都要圣魔石做必备条件啦。我当时那特殊情况不可能常有。”  
基德收起圣魔石，带基拉进入里面。走过一段混沌空间眼前就豁然开朗。

浓墨重彩的森林，各式奇异的植物，生意溢然的空间。  
头发尾巴拖着天蓝火烛的半人马不停留跃过跟前：唷这么快啊基德，这小哥就是？不错嘛虽然不及本大爷超级~  
深紫色优雅的花朵摇曳重瓣在枝头友好地向他们打招呼：吸血鬼先生，好久不见。  
山涧泉水叮叮咚咚奔涌而来：基德酱哟~远游没有给我带礼物？基德随手给它洒了把宝石，欢快的浪花跃起卷走，发出悦耳的笑声继续流淌而去。

吹过的风都比人间清新，空气澄静，带着力量的芬芳甘甜。基德就是在这里睡过千年和度过最初作为吸血鬼的一段时光，虽非原住民但称之为‘老家’是绝不为过了，莫名倒霉的罗如果非要找个人记恨，那估计还是把人‘回乡证’都给垄断了的唐吉坷德的责任。

基德捶捶树根，低头问：“猴子哪去了？”  
底下探出只有长鼻子的小矮人，但马上就缩了回去。“不、不知跑哪疯了，反正收到你回来的消息马上就会跑过来吧。”基德只好啧了一下，继续前行。

〖呐。呐~基德，你不打算找个同伴吗？路飞像个长颈鬼般伸着脖子把基德缠了好几圈。  
基德已经习惯这讨债鬼的烦人了，只是推推开他的脸让他不要贴着。  
怎说呢好歹这货还是自己醒来见的第一人也算让自己醒来的功臣，要拒绝靠近就总是失去几分力气。

（探险家路飞酱：呜哇！∑(@□@;)湖里真睡着个人，不，鬼！  
睡着的基德：……）

然后同样富有实验精神的家伙就尝试了各种要把湖底基德弄醒过来的办法，幸好圣魔之地不流行人间童话才没有基德被强制睡美人了白雪公主了之类的惨剧发生，但基德始终觉得自己不是被烦醒而是属于对未来危机的警醒。不然再睡几万年变成活化石也都有可能。

为啥就总要问我找不找同伴？  
因为，艾斯说吸血鬼都是孤独的啊。要同伴才不孤独。我就很多同伴。

你的同伴也都不是同类。基德这话却没说出口。他只是突然张开嘴咬住路飞脖子。  
耶…基德你干嘛咬我？  
……你小子咬起来像块橡皮。基德呸地放开。

火光略过，缠在他身上的猴子松开手脚。艾斯温和的声音远远传来，基德你要同伴必须找人类。  
然后一只坚定的手臂把路飞揪起来，视线上移果然是那个绿发坚毅的男人，总是皱着肃穆的眉头却其实是老爱睡觉的家伙，在基德从COS睡美男醒来前这点还算有人垫底，结果基德一醒他就再没有借口躲避黄毛池怪嘲笑。  
可能因为如此也可能因为天性，他对基德说话总是很精简。

——去人界吧。我给你打开道路。〗

道路尽头就是血湖，那平静如镜淡樱桃浅红的湖水蕴含最纯正精华的血气，对血族来说自是无比的圣品，也是对当时的基德最佳的圣药。  
走过去前基德还踢了踢湖边的荆棘丛。“喂，还活着吗希特？”

荆棘丛反应迟钝地蠕动团起，慢吞吞地竖起支摇晃摇晃的枝丫探看，一会终于看出是谁了，随即爆发出声惊喜的尖啸。  
“——基德老大！”  
基拉第一次见识像只大狗般扑过来团团将人围住的荆棘是怎么样子，藤枝上还瞬间爆出好几个表示欢快欣喜的青紫色玫瑰花骨朵儿。  
基德摸摸它快乐摇动的枝条——它也没敢真捆实，不然估计会被基德踢开。

“威亚也还好？”  
“精神着！他知道老大回来保准马上飞来了！”  
“不急，我先去血湖。”

基德说这俩是一次打赌后就莫名开始叫他老大了。然后拉着基拉下血湖。  
“慢慢吸进去，没事的，让它充满胸腔，跟着沉下去……”  
湖水充满包围身体时，就像满是生气充满了全身，每条血管经络就没有一处不畅通快活。

基拉跟着基德潜游，一直到达湖心，然后浮出水面。  
“上来。”  
基德手在平滑如镜的湖面一撑，竟把身体也挣离出来，直接就站到了湖面之上。  
“我想让你看的就是这个。”

紫黑天幕逐渐卷起多彩的亮边，几许闪亮星辰点缀的夜空将近黎明。  
太阳……？基拉转头看基德，看他笑着不置可否，于是也毫无动弹的意思。  
但是随着亮起缤纷色彩的天空，逐渐照射到他的太阳却完全没有带来人界里的烧灼刺痛感，暖暖融融的洒落他全身，就像人类之时要把人晒到手指尖都蜷缩起来。

“我当时醒来看到的就是这个。”  
被转化成黑暗生物千年，醒来的第一天却看见美丽黎明。

“我想让你看的也是这个。”  
“……很漂亮。”  
也很温暖。

“是吧。”

我说的是你。


	4. 04 #孤独缘因有你存在#

其实基德也不只是纯为回来看看，怎么说血湖多泡泡对吸血鬼都有好处，增加力量不说，浸一下就有饱腹感。  
对自家挑食鬼的好处也是大大的，实话他也不知道吸食太多同类的血液会不会有什么不良后果，毕竟会长期以同类为食的在吸血鬼当中也是被称为异端的魔党，虽然他想起这件事也是很久之后了。

基德也是把基拉转化之后才发现竟然会有天得为口粮问题操心——怎么之前他就没发现这家伙竟然真有这么‘金口难开’？  
完全把持不挑食者理论的相反：虽然吃时口感有些区别但吃下去后都——就是那点区别才重要。  
小孩太脆老人太韧，女人还要是太甜软，那么青年男子总可以了吧？接着身高体重年龄其他细项，自身为基准上下小幅波动——完了还有更多细化先不提，基德当时就已经跪了。  
行了大哥你就喝我的吧…… 

基德是真不挑食，虽然也都选青年男女但只要长得没有太抱歉，那基本都是来者不拒。  
所以之后基拉基本就是咬着基德的脖子在过活，偶尔自己狩猎——这个偶尔是真‘偶尔’。

基德本人虽从不在意，但这是在血族里也十分反常的行为。血族是有部分子女代为狩猎供养亲长的事例存在，但已经完全具有独立捕食能力的成年子女，三餐有两餐还在亲长处摄取肯定是从来没有的事情。对于重视辈分阶层的血族来说，绝对是有逆伦常不容轻忽的罪过。

但别说能跑到他们面前大小声还能没事的家伙近乎没有，就算是有想必基德也能当他空气放屁，耳边风吹完就算。  
在血族很不情愿的非官方看法里，基德的战力是几乎到达亲王阶段了，但基拉断定如果这家伙真是个王，无疑也是个专横无道的暴君级别。喜欢谁就把谁捧上天、讨厌谁就把谁踩成地底泥，都可以尽情想象。喜怒无常翻脸如翻书之类，喜欢的时候就算当众甩他面子都是‘不愧是我看中的就是有性格’，到不喜欢了就惨了，呼吸都是罪——心意常在转，总是喜新又厌旧——基拉除外。他总是例外的。 

基拉也从没把基德当亲长，这家伙活了千年却也是睡的千年，还把人类时的记忆基本睡没了，胡混了十来年就遇着他了，心理年龄绝对的比他小没疑问。

在这处的森林还长着很多各种种类的生果，鲜甜美味富有生气让吸血鬼食用一样能获取能量。那么难怪初初遇见之时这家伙明明是个吸血蝙蝠却不时会仿效水果蝙蝠般啃水果，他只是在试人间的水果和这里有什么不同而已。 

〖1897年。夏。美国西部乡村。

咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓。  
基拉转头，在窗边树上看到个红发的家伙在啃苹果，不是照着一个口啃的，而是拧动手腕把苹果啃了一圈，咬满一嘴才开始咀嚼。不知怎的基拉觉得就像看到今天在图鉴里看到的哺乳鸟类实体。对了因为他也有着黑乎乎的大翅膀。  
他低头看了看手里难得的点心饼干。然后跑到窗边努力伸长手。

“和你交换。”  
他对蹲在树荫间啃苹果的红头这么说。  
金色的眼睛移过来，看了他一眼，然后缓慢地伸臂拎给他另一个完好的苹果。  
还不及他身高一半的金发小毛头却没有接。 

“要你手里的那个。”  
红发金瞳的大蝙蝠似乎终于对这个奇怪执着的小鬼感兴趣了，转过脸他爽快地把苹果递给了他。 

“呐，饼干。很好吃哦。”  
金发小毛头把饼干给他接过苹果就一溜烟跑了。

饼干确实很好吃，后来基拉就经常能在窗边看到那只大蝙蝠。〗 

哪怕百年之后回想基拉也难以置信，自己就是用一块小鸟都吸引不来的饼干，吊到了只千岁老的吸血大蝙蝠。正宗的说出去也没人相信。只是他也从不曾为基德的好勾引和无节操担过心就是，成等量的易厌烦和无定性也一样。

后来就有过这么一场对话。  
话说当时你为什么要我手里那个？我吃起来像是很好吃的样子吗？  
……是很索然无味的样子。  
噗哈哈，所以你就给我自己觉得很好吃的饼干啊。好心的小孩~~麻吉天使啊哟  
……还想告诉你未熟的苹果当然不会好吃。【←拿走却没吃的人】 

〖之后他们经常有交换东西，尽管基拉没有太多能给他的东西。  
但后来基拉发现，渐渐地他们的交易越来越不对等了。一开始只是会给多些他数量的东西，慢慢就是价值更高不成比例，比如他给出了半瓶牛奶红头发却给了他整袋蔬果，然后一个粗麦面包交换三块甜点蛋糕，到后来小杯玉米浓汤就能拿到鲜嫩味美用精美食具装盛的牛扒大餐，尽管基拉总是没要他的只接受能成等价交换的东西，但这样的事情还是层出不穷，最后一次基拉看到满袋子的钱币时停止了这种行为。

那时基拉已经不是只有人半身高的小毛孩，随着年岁增长他再不认为树间阴影里藏着的是任何世间标识的生物。  
在基拉第一次准确无误地叫出他的实际称呼时，红发吸血鬼浮在空中露出神秘的笑容，随即消匿了踪迹。〗 

据基德说，他醒来后在这森林里游荡了几年就返回了人界，走前在花妖的全知树屋翻典籍学了些必备求生技巧和防御技能，当然照兴趣还顺便翻了些其他。  
所以当时基拉遇着的才会是那么个样的家伙，不通世态人情却精于各种引诱猎物和调情的技巧、酒与武器的种类等级鉴别、还有各式豪奢猎奇的玩意，有时说些很深奥晦昧的话，做出难以解读的行为，但总体还是透着种未尝人间烟火的味道——让人教导起来甚有成就感。

按现在流行的说法，就是‘养成’吧，只是过程是双方互相的。基德教给他所有关于吸血鬼生存的技巧，展现并引领他体味世界，而基拉负责给他塞满乱七八糟东西的脑子加装些正常必需的常识。 

〖基拉的家搬到城镇后，他又看到了那红头发。今次没有窗前树，是在能看到的窗对面下层租住房。  
少了标志的翅膀和尖牙利爪，看起来就像个强壮普通的年轻男人，或许是个有点放 荡的年轻男人，衣衫领口总是大开露出皑白胸膛勾引人赤 裸 肉 欲，也不止一次看到他在街上在窗那边和衣着暴 露的女人厮混。

看起来像个人类，却不容错认。  
但不再懵懂的孩童已经没有余裕理会其他。任何时代都很多的这种故事，外出奋斗的丈夫已再有家庭，和费尽积蓄带着孩子寻来的妻子只能相对无言，但已经没有了回去的路，只能拼命扎根于这城镇的阴暗角落，早慧的孩子同样早早开始帮补家用。

聪明早熟体贴懂事，跟着起早贪黑的母亲，同样奔波于商铺街道之间还是持续了自身喜爱的学习——已经能称之为少年的身影同样映在吸血鬼的眼中。

在基拉从窗口看下去的角度，总会埋首在妇人雪白颈间丰满胸前的男人有时老是会用上挑的视线，斜斜地，用带着难以解析意味的眼神盯着他。  
然后慢下的动作就会被妇人焦急反扑，调了个方位他眼睛还是看向他这边，依旧是那种带着点湿意，有着愉悦感，也仿佛有些欲求的眼神。

那时基拉正值厌恶所有人类欲望的年纪，但吸血鬼的眼神却没有引起他反感。或许因为那并不是出自肉 欲。不只是肉 欲。 

那天晚上基拉就看到吸血鬼张开了久违的翅膀，有些摇晃又有些颠倒地在飞，或者因为之前他喝下太多的酒精——又或者是妇人血液里的酒精也在他身体里起作用——总之基拉知道了，吸血鬼也会喝醉。

还有饱餐之后的餍足，嘴唇红得如同鲜血，每一丝头发皮肤都像受过润泽，在月色下反着莹润的光。基拉看着他往上飞，方位不断失控，在经过他的窗前还撞了一下要往下掉，手掌攀着他窗台才堪堪稳着挂住身体。

这样的街巷这样的夜晚没有人随便开窗，所以基拉是隔着窗户注视那只苍白的大手。

即使长着人类没有的漆黑尖长指甲，那依然是只无法否认的漂亮的手，手指修长，指节不过分的微凸，青色血管在手面上依稀能见，苍白的皮肤月光下看着也有些青白。

然后终于和那双金色眸子对视。〗


	5. 05 #生命源自那片鲜红#

05 #生命源自那片鲜红#

〖他只打开了窗，吸血鬼就爬上了他的床。〗

“——所以很多人都出去了？”基德和基拉站在水池边向池里的黄毛池怪问消息。  
“啊。就你出去没多久之后，艾斯、比比酱、甚平……陆陆续续都出去了。”立在水池之上一身白袍的年轻金发男人有着修长体态和英俊相貌，似乎就差背后的洁白翅膀和圣乐吹奏了，但那一脸不耐烦和咬着烟蒂吐圈圈的痞气样让人绝对无法错认——当然保持这形象可能也是因为交谈的都是男人。  
“……那猴子还不得哭死。”基德都能想象出那家伙一边扭一边哭囔好寂寞好寂寞的吵闹模样了。  
“还好吧，反正我们都在这的，怎么说那家伙也是时候长大了。”黄毛又吐出一口烟圈，用同样慢悠悠的口吻说着。

基德只是提了提眉角，没见那么久他也不知道有什么变化，虽然在他印象中那橡皮猴子总也是一副长不大的任性模样。  
既然话问完了，基德挥挥手就当结束了谈话，要转头离开却被往常最烦和男人打交道的家伙叫停了脚步。

黄毛香吉士：“喂等等。”他弯身从池里捞出樽酒投掷过去。“这给你。”  
基德伸臂接住，瓶身触手冰凉沁心，让人精神一震。这回不止他的眉角连嘴角都完全扯起来了，圣魔水池酿出来的东西，不用喝都知道是好东西。  
“唷！难得这么大方啊？”他戏谑的回话。

“看在这么久没见的接风啦……”香吉士一边撇嘴一边下沉。“这可确实是给你们这些混蛋家伙就浪费的极品……告诉你别让绿藻头看到，不然他就得来这吵！”  
小指挖挖耳朵，基德想这么多年还不知道最刀子口豆腐心口是心非的就是你们这两个啊，然后他也甩手丢回给香吉士一个卷轴。  
“什么东西？”黄毛拉开卷轴，发现里面都是些人间几近失传的料理秘方，有些甚至全知树屋都可能没有收录。  
“——我向来有不吃白食的良好习惯。”对香吉士眼前一亮和意想不到看过来的眼神，基德耸耸肩回了这么一句。  
香吉士小心卷好收起卷轴，笑得心情挺好的样子结果还是临末加了句。

“……想不到臭男人有时也能做好事嘛。”  
“靠，老子身上香着！”  
“男人身上洒香水掩盖那也是臭——美——，哪有女士们天生的芳香自然~！”  
“说得你自己就不臭美——这里你最臭美没有之一了——”

喂喂，说得好好的怎么突然就吵起来了。一直旁观的基拉头上滴下大滴汗。就算都是男人说话也不用刻意这么不讲究吧，虽然有些家伙就是觉得粗暴的交流比温情时刻更来得自在。

不过，“……看来都是些好家伙。”走远后基拉这么说。  
刚结束了场互损互贬的口头情感交流，基德直接仰头灌酒来润喉，然后继续拉开悦意的笑容。  
“虽然有些家伙实在没啥教养——不过没错啦。”

“走这边，我带你到这边看风景最好的地方。”  
最后他们爬上了这里最高最大的那颗树，坐到最顶上那树杆一人接一口地喝酒望风景。

一望无际的森林由远而近层迭不同的青绿，间中点缀着浓淡相宜的紫与粉，连绵交接到高远晴朗的蓝天，偶尔飘过几缕悠游的云絮，细耳听隐隐还有泉水叮咚雀鸟鸣叫的声音，阳光晒落在近处，让方才的水泉池水泛起一阵阵银鳞反射，再看远些就是艳艳色泽的血湖潋滟。  
当时就是这样美丽的地方无条件地，不问来由又毫不排斥的接纳了伤痕累累的外来者。

好风光，好境地，好人。  
基拉却没法持续地看着情绪高涨。

基德还在笑。“怎么？突然低落起来了？”  
基拉没回话，低头继续喝了一口闷酒。他只是代入了一下当时那外来者的心情，才会如此。

因为。——风景再好，不是他的。  
人多好，也非同伴，更不是同行者。

基德再次大笑出声，一把揽过基拉的头到怀里，手掌故意使劲把他头发弄得更乱，然后又掀起那被刘海掩盖难得一见的额头，捧着齐整响亮地亲了大大一口。  
“有什么关系？”基德额头抵着他额头，带着浓浓笑意的眼睛同样直视他眼睛。“难道你不是我的吗？”  
“确实是这样……”基拉把头扣到基德肩窝，双手牢牢抓住他背心。“……没错。”

基德挠挠头，虽然不至于像某些家伙般在好时刻就非要搞破坏，但他对突然感伤起来的场面也还是不自在的，所以通常这种时候他会去扭转往自己擅长处理的状态。  
于是他长指甲点点基拉肩膀，在他耳边用哀怨十分的语气说。  
“比起过去了的事情，我更想弄清刚才的意思——我以为早该是老夫老妻了，但难道竟然还是在未受认证的阶段吗？我还是无名无分的？”

基拉面无表情地放开他，伸出手臂和他表情一般冷静坚定地，冷静坚定地把基德推出去树杆外。  
那只无脸无皮的家伙马上大笑着张开翅膀飞起来，用假到死的‘现在杀人灭口也迟啦亏我能飞~’的表情继续表演，结果却自己都得笑场。  
基拉是真后悔，自己干么为这家伙当时睡醒面对的就是陌生地方陌生人甚至陌生的自己而感伤，这无心无肝东西在那时说不准就一个‘耶？一觉醒来不是人了？’的感想而已！——基拉内心里切实的咬牙切齿。

〖那之后似乎吃饱喝足跑到基拉床上打个滚撒赖就成了吸血鬼的常备节目。  
尽管在自己简陋的单人床上看到这看来就豪侈极致的家伙有够违和，但凭良心说，基拉没法说自己看到这情况心里感受到的是不快。

单就隔着一段距离看他在窗那边玩乐着挥霍着，感受到他像是紧逼盯人有时又若有若无的关注，都让基拉有一种近乎安慰的内心实感。

大抵在基拉彻底长成后没有变成绝口不谈梦想的那类大人，这独立于所有现实之外唯一非现实的存在大概可以说是功不可没。说得再恶心一些，那抹鲜烈的红可说是基拉在酸涩困苦的孩童时代所仅有、贯穿整个灰淡无味的少年青春唯一浓重的色彩。

但是同时基拉也很清楚谨慎，在所有传闻记载中这样的生物几乎都是笼罩着恐怖又迷人的气味，哪怕他只是躺在他床头像只吃饱的慵懒大猫般舔爪子也不能说就绝对完全没有危险。  
然而到底他们也只是没有更多的语言交流。

吸血鬼依然不时会在半夜飞进基拉房间，基拉也依旧会不合时宜地经常夜晚开着窗，有时吸血鬼会就是在床上翻几个身，爬起来盯着基拉看一会然后就飞出去，有时也会飞过来小桌前看基拉在看着些捣鼓些什么东西，不过通常很快就会失去兴趣转移视线离开。  
基拉一般也就是自己干自己的事情放任他自由，偶尔会像小时一般拎起多出的食物问吸血鬼有没有兴趣分享，不过吸血鬼是再没有接受他的任何东西了。

夜晚的时候其实也不多，白天里基拉也开始注意到些本来不该注意到的事情，比如对面窗下面那明显专用来消遣猎食的房间，带过来的妇人都是金发居大多数，然后基拉注视自己窗影里已经阻挡在视线的刘海，后面的头发也开始留长。

这样的日子里时间快速流逝，少年身躯抽条很快，颀长的四肢修长体型，同时因为做得体力活而在肩臂鼓起的线条已经能招来不少羡艳注视的眼光，加上一头长度及腰，不算柔顺整齐但绝对干净夺目的金发，在粗鄙市井中自有一股不同旁人的味道。

那时1908年，基拉刚满十八岁，已经承担了家里大部分的活成为唯一收入来源，因为积劳成疾和其他心理因素病倒在床的母亲，有时看着他出出入入各处忙活的身影会露出种欣慰又放心神色，但更多时候都是面色憔悴表情空落地看着外面发呆，然后一天天情况更差。

有时干完活照料好母亲疲惫回房的基拉就会看到吸血鬼在房里，虽然如往常一般躺他床上，最多看他的时间更长了一点，脸上笑意好像也是一直都有……但基拉就是觉得他在等待着什么。  
或者确实就是他想的在等待他开口。  
他也知道只要他一开口就能得到很多人都梦寐以求的许多东西，甚至可以完全改变他的生活。

红发吸血鬼手撑头侧身躺在床上，垂坠感良好的丝质衬衫烫贴地覆裹他身体，大开的胸膛在灯影下勾勒出阴影线条，捆扎腰间的腰布刺绣繁杂华美配搭珠链同样精细名贵，闲适搭在腿上的另只手小指还戴着鸽蛋大小不知名但绝对价值不菲的宝石尾戒。  
他露出的笑容基拉觉得和当年他消失前露出的相差无几。

要求是很简单的事情，他也一直在以实事告诉他，他只需要付出很小很小的代价，甚至不需要任何付出，只要他开口。  
但是基拉始终没有开口，不是因为什么害怕堕落受骗的念头，而是真的觉得没有需要。

一直维持到基拉母亲真的离去，他觉得吸血鬼脸上每次最后都有流露出些许挫败恼怒还有更多困惑的表情。  
基拉也有在自问，就算离开是母亲自己的愿望，难道自己就真的没有感情不觉得悲伤？为什么就没有尝试过一点可能的努力……不，只是要悲伤在她活着时看着她的时候就悲伤完了。如果说还有悲伤的事情，那就是看着活着时已经没有生气不想继续活下去的女人悲伤着的自己，为什么还想活着。

基拉母亲的下葬简单完成，他的父亲那天也有到场，相当窘迫地询问他有没有什么需要帮助的地方和经济方面的需求，基拉拒绝了他，父亲也很快就被新妻子拖走。  
回到房间时天上下着阴蒙蒙的小雨，基拉身上被淋润湿凉，房里吸血鬼的红发似乎比亮起的灯光更刺目温暖。

“——所以，你还真是没有任何欲望？”  
这其实是基拉第一次这么清晰并近距离的听到他的嗓音，所以他过了一会才反应过来。

“……不。”  
基拉直视朝他走来的吸血鬼。他曾经估算过他们的身高距离，尽管吸血鬼从没站直到他身边过。一开始大概是还不到他腰间，接着可能是到胸膛中央，现在他觉得是应该能平视了，结果等吸血鬼真的站到他面前，他发现他还是高他一些——但这并不妨碍他们对视。

“那说说看？……你想要什么？”  
他并没接着说说完之后就怎样，但比平时色泽更艳的嘴唇拉开蛊惑的笑容透露着暗示。

他的手抬起，有着尖长指甲的漂亮手指似乎是从自己湿润的脸颊一路滑下，然后提起了自己的下巴——让基拉确实意识到这些动作其实稍微有些困难。  
他还能觉察是因为那手指本该是比自己湿冷的皮肤温度更低的，但是皮肤却随着他手指的动作自发烘焙了热量回应延伸——模糊感知之外，似乎神智都被对视的金色眸子吸了进去。

或者这就是他们的迷惑魔法——金色眼睛如琥珀的美酒酿造，磁性嗓音如浸了蜜糖的毒药，身躯就像乳白大理石雕制——基拉看到他背后黑色羽翼已经张开，有形的黑暗还在继续弥漫渗染整个房间。

“纯洁貌美的恋人？安稳无忧的生活？随时能够一掷千金的财富？又或者无人能够违抗的权势？”他悬浮在半空，抬着基拉下巴依旧锁住他视线，妖红唇瓣勾出动人心魄确实恐怖又吸引的线条。“闻名天下备受推崇的声名？还是能尽展长才无拘无束的位置……你说，要什么？”

“你想要什么？”  
基拉说得很快，脸上也并没有多少被蛊惑的神色，所以反而是金色眸子定了一下才反应过来这并不是反问，而是‘他想知道他想要什么’。

“……我想要什么？”房间里响起吸血鬼的大笑声，翅膀扇起旋风刮走所有迷魂气息，基拉必须努力站稳脚跟才能保证不被同时吹倒。

“——你说呢？”结果吸血鬼就短促丢了这么一句和保持貌似神秘的笑容再次消失了踪影。〗

“——话说当时我是没安啥好心的啦~”基德坐在树杆上晃着长腿。“虽然也没打坏心眼就是了……就觉得这小孩哪能这么不贪心……就不信你不变贪心……之类。”  
“……结果？”  
“结果……哈哈哈~！”基德继续捞过基拉颈子，给光洁额头又啵了口。“——最贪心没有之一啊！”

恶魔也支付不起的代价是什么？  
那就是当被诱惑者想要的正是恶魔自己。

〖上次吸血鬼离开得很有些突兀，方式总给人觉得有点落荒而逃的意味，所以基拉以为他会消失一段时间，反正也不是第一次了，有时他就会晃到不知什么地方去过阵子才回来，结果又见到他比想象中快，那红头发第二天晚上就若无其事地继续飞进来了。

貌似很想粉饰过去又按捺不住，几乎是带着无理取闹的气势一屁股坐到他桌边床缘，指控他就是个无趣的家伙——孩子气得让基拉错觉都在那刀削般苍白脸上看到了气鼓鼓的脸颊线条。

“我怎么无趣了？”基拉准备如果他要说自己都不怕他的话，那就回他现在的他还真叫人‘害怕’。  
“你就不能像普通人那样贪心些！…无聊死了！”  
要说这个，那只是方向不对而已——基拉现在很清醒，他也有在想事情。

“我很普通，只是你没真理解人类的等价交换。”  
“得到多于付出还不好？”  
“误会了……我是说你给出的东西还有少给我的，一直欠着帐没信用。”  
“胡说八道……我什么时候欠过你东西。”

说出这话时基拉其实有些紧张，但他努力控制了说话速度正常。  
“我告诉过你我叫基拉……你却没告诉过我你叫什么名字。”

红头发愣了一下，然后淡色眉头慢慢皱了起来，突然就板起脸站起身飞走了。走时翅膀刮起的阵风砰声关闭了窗户，也像甩给了坐在桌前的基拉一个响亮耳光。  
其实不就是个小把戏和隐匿的询问渴望么，基拉摸摸好像也被刮到的脸蛋：“所以说……到底是谁无趣啊……”〗

“我以前没发现你这么多话……”名字都N年没报。“倒是一直知道你是个混账。”  
另一个马上装出‘我哪有？’的无辜样子，然后又带着‘反正再混账你都喜欢’的得意神气张狂笑起。  
基拉叹气，所以说，果然混账。

当年还真是有的没的都是在这家伙身上现学的，包括第一次搭讪第一次拙劣的调情和……那啥禁教学都是真人秀现场，想起来对未成年的身心发育实在有够不健康，但是要真说了八成这家伙会回‘没人叫你看啊，你还错盯了男优呢’——这类让人牙痒要把他按下去咬多两口的混话。

这明摆在诱惑他的家伙当时还狡猾地保持了自己能控的距离，窗户开不开，他想来就来，人留不留，他想走就走，比偶尔路过的流浪猫或鸟都不如，至少这些还能有办法留住。而这混账？经常放送着你很重要我一直在关注留意你的广播暗示，当真要踩过线接近了，这家伙就是阵风也没他跑得快。

〖结果这回红发吸血鬼是真消失了，基拉也料想不到，那么，呃，摇摆的家伙竟然问个名字就气跑了。  
或者那些圣典中说的不对，最危险的不是告诉魔鬼自己名字容易让他控制你，而是询问恶魔的名字企图和他的地位同等。

带着这样的想法基拉的日子还是在过，一个人几年的时间也这么过去了，勤勉好学又有能力的年轻人是不会一直困在那种小地方的。  
对面窗下面的租住房换第三次生面孔时，基拉终于退掉了这个有很多回忆的曾经的‘家’，收拾好行装奔向一个有理想有实力的青年该前往的未来。

走时父亲来给他送行，一边说着普通的叮咛一边斥责在下面捣蛋要求这要求那的异母弟弟，基拉已经很习惯只是露出微笑听着，偶尔回两句谢谢、我会的之类。  
人类的感情有时真的很奇怪，比起好性情好相貌也显然看出会有美好前程的大儿子，基拉的爸爸却明显更偏向长相资质都平平的小儿子，喜好这回事常理很多时真无法解释。

1911年21岁的基拉轻装融入大都市的潮流，他踏进往后工作的报社，上司很高兴这个自己看好的年轻人准时到来，也热情地带他参观以后的位置，虽然是新人却给安排了很是宽敞光阳的靠窗位，桌上整齐摆有各类需要的文具更重要是还有部崭新的打字机，金属釉质光亮仿佛能反射这副普通桌椅以后将如何各种豪华升级的美丽前景。

基拉站在椅前看窗外，这里会是他人生的新起点，就和他一样目前外面也是百废待举的时代，工厂的浓烟四处升起，街道上集结着妇女要求更多权益，新式蒸汽汽车和有轨列车来回穿梭，这是个生气的国家，这是个活力的年代——路上每个匆匆行人都有着他们的来处和去处，而他，应该也一样。

只是现在窗外再没有窗前树也没有对门窗，一眼望去就是广阔的街道——然后看到那头红发时一瞬基拉忘记了呼吸——如果世上真有所谓命运，这就是他的命运。  
他用很熟悉的形态张开黑色翅膀浮在半空，并伸出手对基拉做出‘来’的手势——就算他不这么做基拉相信自己也会那么行动的——他毫不犹豫地踩上窗台就往下跳下去。

红发吸血鬼在半空接住了他，把獠牙刺进基拉脖子前回答了几年前他的问题。  
“名字是基德。——让我感觉你的存在。”

基拉抱住埋首自己颈间的红发头颅。  
“……正如我愿。”

让我们感觉彼此的存在——你的愿望也正是我的愿望。〗

之后就剩介绍完转头就发现新进新人跳楼事件惊慌失措的上司，以及白日大上午有金发青年在半空神秘消失疑似恶魔诱拐的都市异闻了，人间故事到此为止，但暗夜世界还有下文，因为很简单的这个世界上永远不会真的只有两个人。  
之前一直由基德在各个地界里流连浪荡是很多血族根本没注意到他有什么不同，猎食既不过分也没做出过什么出格的事情，以为就一个普通‘无姓氏’随他去。

现在未经许可制造后裔那就是触犯戒律了，当时就有地界里的纯血贵族出手干预，基拉差点在转化中途被拖到太阳下晒死，尽管后来基德到底打赢了却两人都吃了不少亏。  
在血族内部震惊于竟然有几乎打败杀死纯血贵族的‘无姓氏’时，基德和基拉已经深刻认知这样还很欠缺的状态是不行的，两人一合计，在他们反应过来前快速杀了血族一个回马枪，洗劫了纯血贵族府上所有典籍武器、药物法器、总之是对他们有好处的任何东西，然后干脆地找了个旮旯一蹲锻炼几十年。

待到他们出来，人挡杀人，魔挡灭魔，非特编战队无法奈何半分——已是那时很久之后，现在不久之前的事情了。

TBC

【笔力不到不知有没有表达出来，我想写的是双k相遇时其实两人都挺‘纯’的，基德醒来那刻确实可以视之为新生，之后几年又是和路飞们混的，呃那可是相当的非常识……所以返还人界后才会干出大白天现原形错啃食物的事儿，到再遇少年基拉就已经懂得伪装着进入人类社会了，但当然还是和找上罗时已经名副其实活到老油条了的时候不能比~~因为他留意基拉的理由实在太单纯微小，到无法解释为何自己持续纠缠纠结，所以当时还很‘纯洁’的吸血鬼先生一想吓到了自己……之类，嗯~~

想象中基拉君也是一直很单纯执着一件事，从头到尾能让他引起注意的都是基德本身而不是其他什么的，那个半途中断的迷惑术应该反而是提醒了他什么……双k觉得他们很多时候不需要说话天知道他们对视时交流了什么……但就是奇怪的总在同一频率，基拉问个名字基德就知道丫把主意打自己头上了……之类的。yy是这么yy啦……

对了还有名字在这处其实是没有意义的，因为他们之间半点不存在什么交易‘契约’关系……轻易告知‘魔鬼’名字就等同在恶魔的契约书上签了名算是很多和异类打交道者都懂的常识（关于隐藏名字的重要很多zong教教义都有提，特别是真名全名，而得知恶魔名字就能建立使魔或侍从关系这条也是东西方都有的），不过后来基德告知名字时倒也是可以视同遵从这规则，签下了另类的‘对等契约’啦……】


	6. 06 #死亡歌唱随身起舞#

之后基德他们差不多是被泼水赶下来的，黄毛池怪一手叉腰一手端着盘子谩骂，特么的就是故意回来秀恩爱也别特么的非到高台直播啊有没有公共道德！！之类云云。  
基德缩头闪过散 弹 枪 般的水 弹，干脆利落回了他一个中指，说话也不照照镜子专注毁人狗眼一万年的家伙有资格说这话吗你池里的罚单怎么就还没满出来—— 

虽然有人接口得也很自然，但某人那一口一个特么的情绪变得可够快，开始基拉以为他是可惜那瓶被他们牛饮完了的好酒，不过马上基德就和他咬耳朵说了，刚才基德那一路开过去的礼物攻势还经过了某只绿毛树精的门口，放进的特级 兵 器 保养组威力足够引诱人定格至极度‘穷兵黩武’状态好几天连斗嘴都没空理会了，这明摆是心情急转直下借题发挥呢—— 

故意撒气的放一边，基德跟着带基拉到了森林游历最后一站小鹿兽人的家，基拉带着点茫然困惑在可爱小蹄子的指示下张嘴抬手转身做各项身体检查。  
严格来说当年基德就是个转化‘失败’的例子，虽然现在貌似也牙口好身体棒活得倍儿滋润，但到底不是体制内的产物，更不能作为标准。基德对基拉当时纯理论的头次初拥转化本来就够悬，更险的是半途还被打扰了，尽管好像也没有造成什么不好后果，但基德是记下了，有机会总要弄个明白才是。  
这时他就背着基拉和小鹿兽人乔巴在讨论着。 

“……之后情况也还正常？”  
“看起来是。虽然后期时间持续得有点……不过这因人而异……”  
“那不是看起来都很好吗？还有什么需要担心的？(⊙_⊙)”  
“……我，咳，呃一开始就喂了他血……”  
小鹿人眼睛皮毛上方看起来像是眉毛的地方皱了皱。  
“动物的血吗？是早了点，一开始应该从普通流质食物慢慢过渡，不过既然没吐出来那也证明肠胃已经能接受……”  
“不，嗯……”基德咕咕呶呶含糊不清的样子实在有够罕见。“……是又喂了……我的血。”  
“——什么！？转化期耶？！！”医生的职责感让乔巴在听到意外答案时不禁拍桌站起。  
随着这声大叫，还在那边被魔法仪器检查着的基拉也看过来。

基德一把捂住小鹿兽人的嘴巴，压低声音变得有点像咬牙切齿的低吼。“告诉你不是让你喊出来的知道吧！”  
小鹿吓出水汪汪两泡泪，忙不迭马上点头。  
基德啧地放下已经被顺势抓到空中荡悠四蹄的小身子，大手凌乱地揉揉泪眼汪汪的小动物头部，大致表达了‘不是在欺负你啦’的意思。  
小鹿吸吸鼻子，扶好被弄歪的帽子把心态扳回职业身份这边。 

“……在转化期，这么短的时间内就再次被喂同类亲长的血也没看过先例……不过本身血族的记载也少……之后基拉也没有陷入‘群居状态’变得嗜杀吧？”  
“这倒是没有……但是不是之后对他的口味产生了影响？”基德确实有点怀疑基拉的挑食是不是自己造成的，虽然之后至少也是他惯得更严重的没错。  
“嗯……你毕竟在血湖里都浸了千年了，血液都有些同化，确实是比人类的更有力量没错……”吃惯了合口味又有营养的食物当然无法随便将就，但那也是吃下去之后才会产生的感观，这在吃之前就挑的毛病八成还是个人喜好选择，乔巴猜测基拉多少是有些洁癖—— 

“之后你到底是喂了多少量？”作为医生情况必须得了解清楚。  
“嗯……”基德说话又开始含着了。“反正很多。”本来屯着能撑到基拉转化完全结束的血液存货都被自己快速消耗完了，还是几次三番陷入失血濒危，事实喂了多少他也不知道，总之是一直喂到了基拉从重度昏迷自己起来为止。  
乔巴也从他的态度看出了这个量至少是能再制造上两三个吸血鬼甚至可能是转化一个足球队都可以了，所以小鹿眼睛是睁得圆圆的。  
被看得恼羞成怒地基德拍了一下桌。“我有什么办法？当时是被拖到了太阳底下……救回来全身都在冒烟，一直在流血，眼睛鼻子耳朵都是！嘴巴那是用呕的！人什么都不知道了！魔法治疗器又不管用！！你说我有什么办法！！” 

拍的力道不大但本来足够胆小的小鹿兽人惊跳了，不过这回他不但没跳还满是惊奇地一直盯着基德看。  
他确实是发现了基德的新一面。

在圣魔之地里，乔巴不像路飞那样能和基德毫无间隙，也不是像乌索普那样避之唯恐不及，虽然也不认为他就是简单粗暴，但也没有更多认识。  
性格的关系相处时总是隔了一段距离，这是他第一次这么直观地看到基德对自己接纳看重的人是可以回馈得如何毫无保留，比最忠诚的战士所能献出的、最慷慨的君王所能给予的都要更多。

基德回去找基拉的时机必然是经过计算的，正正就是人心再无牵挂抛弃所有过往要奔向全新未来的那一刻，这行为品位之低劣基本和婚礼现场抢亲是差不了多少了，更叉叉的是丫还得逞了，在‘没有他但是会五光十色的未来’和‘有他但也可能没有以后的现在’之间，基拉即决选择了后者。

基拉确实是基德看透的聪明重情内敛执拗没错，这些当中，重情可以摆在第一位。  
所以基德回去时必须也得作好选择。  
看起来是挺渣的，行为确实也挺渣的，但他也实在实在的给了基拉最想要的——无论到哪里他们都会一起，相伴同行——近乎恒久的承诺，接近永远的联系。 

发现了好一面的新事物就算不明就里也会让人觉得心情愉快，所以乔巴是持续笑得很开心的状态和基德继续说话。  
小鹿兽人还是小孩子的心性，就算小心戒慎也会很轻易被哄骗勾引，所以之后他要有哭得更多的机会……那也是没办法后悔的了。 

“……如果现在也没有发现什么不良反应，那暂时可以视为你的血液其实对他更有好处，我觉得你们异常紧密的精神联系可能就和这有关系——不过你也知道你的身体情况和一般血族不太一样，对阳光抵御更强、没有后续转化期（睡过去了）、也更加的健壮——” 

“单就精神联系不成问题，太紧密造成麻烦的话，你们想关闭都可以自行掐断，作为制造者你应该是更有优先释放权……不过我觉得你们应该没所谓……” 

当然，他为什么要关闭和基拉的联系？基德正要开口，突然感到一阵震撼，那种像是整个所在空间都被强烈撼动但其实并没有实质存在，只是心神一震的不好预兆。

在小鹿露出疑惑表情前他已经瞬间跃出，甚至没等羽翼张开的时间，手指爪端才触及树皮，足尖急垫已更快速窜上，单手挂到最高树顶的尖端停驻，他的羽翼才完全张开。

同时森林的树木快速纠结起林柱高台，另边水池泉水也升涌起同样高度，上面同样站着分别是金发和绿发的男人。

蓝色天马的示警箭刚射上天空拖出一道道炫目耀眼的火舌，这处地界水陆空三方触觉最为灵敏的三个男人已经到齐。

深紫花朵一波波盛开各处，延伸出更多探测耳目，蜿蜒的溪流盘旋回曲，敲击出不安的节奏。

金色眸子如鹰般往下俯瞰整片场地。 

“——哪来的攻击？” 

“不行。这个结界真的很强悍。我们冲不进去。”穿着白衣法袍上缀高阶象征花纹的男人满头大汗地回复。 

“继续努力啊！不然带你们来干啥！你们不就是干这个的，这点用处都没有就可以死了！”浅金色头发的年轻男人在旁很是嚣张地大叫。

法师的脸色很不悦，他们团队的矛盾由来已久，但这时也不是和贝拉米斤斤计较的时候。这个结界太难缠了，放出多少攻击都好像被啫喱般胶体吃了进去，而且那个地方简直像是活的，坐标一直在跳动，定位都困难，想破解更是无从入手。 

“继续。”年青但沉稳的男中音给法师定了定神。“不用管奏不奏效，继续就行。” 

进不去，也要敲山震虎！ 

“——人界？”圣魔之地其实一直在各界的次元夹缝中移动，所以遭受到哪里的攻击都可能，但突然遭到来自人界的入侵还是让香吉士惊讶，他看向绿发男人。“——你怎么看？”  
索隆面容肃穆闭着眼，他们知道他张开了所有感官领域，张开眼睛却不是在对香吉士说话，他看向基德。 

“……你手上有不属于这里的东西一直在呼叫。” 

基德一惊，立时拍向自己手腕，金光闪过，手掌移开就看到之前被神圣魔法和卓尔族黑暗精灵法术所掩盖的金铃，马上眉头深深皱起。  
“……大意了。” 

“冲你来的？”黄毛的烟拿在了手上。“哪路人马？”  
基德手掌覆住还在不断颤动的金铃握住自己手腕。“……无聊人士。”  
看来这是不打算说了。黄毛皱起了他奇特的圈圈眉毛。 

“——他们进不来的。”  
突然插进的声音，不知何时立在高风崖顶的黑发少年背影坚定，距离很远但语音清晰不散。 

“……路飞说得对，这里结界没那么脆弱——所以你不用急着走。”香吉士回过头，又叼起了烟，开始点火。  
基德动作却没停留。“探望完了，当然走。下次再来看你们吧混账们，有闲的话——” 

他快速俯冲下森林，掠起早在那里等待的基拉。“……回人界。不能让他们污染这个地方。” 

飞行的背影很快消逝，香吉士徐徐呼出烟气。“……不阻止他吗？”  
少年压下帽子，索隆闭了眼睛。  
没有说话。 

他们从泛着火花亮点的空间圆圈出来现身森林时，听到周围不少收敛起来的呼吸心跳。  
“……数量很多。”他们的敌人准备好了，他们也是。  
“——散！”基德拉断腕上金铃，金铃落地之际，两条身影已经风驰电掣地分两个方向各自弹开。

大部分反应过来的都开始跟着红发身影跑，跑在前面的红发妖魔露出诡笑，边快速移动边结起了法印念颂咒文。

这样本来摆好的阵型被追逐拉得很长，高攻高防体能卓越的近战系基本都跑在前头，等保护的人都离得很远了突然后头传来阵阵惨叫，本来往另一个方向去的蓝色人影打了个回旋高速折回来，冲进了牧师祭祀为主的部队，进入脆弱的后勤部队就如同虎入羊群，挥动蓝焰双镰如同斩瓜切菜般一路屠杀过去。

一味追逐的人警觉停下，前头的红发妖魔也狞笑回身，他的咒文念完了，底下的人惊恐地发现上空浮现巨大的红色魔法圆阵。

尽管之前的战斗没有展现，但基德最厉害的其实是群攻技能，高攻击加上大范围，带给敌人群体的打击往往是毁灭性的。 

“——杀！”基德双手劈下，【剿耀·圆阵】发动，跑在后面的，多数为气喘吁吁的法师部队，惊骇地看到自己头上也开始显现一个一个小型的红圆阵，尖叫都来不及就被十字锐芒刺穿了身体。

有反应赶上张开护盾的法师，但是几次持续攻击的红光锐芒还是扛不住，很快就被连人带盾地刺穿，一时惨叫之声四起。 

“——上！不要让他双手闲着！”四周情况惨烈，贝拉米呼喊的声音都有些嘶哑。

法术发动后根本不再需要我双手操纵。基德的冷哼未发出，就听到了很耳熟的长刀破空斩来声。

……报复得可够快啊。基德快速回身尖爪截下砍来的长刀，上面施压的力道让他在后支撑的那脚都缓慢后移出一道长印，但他还是对没想到这么快又再会面的年轻脸孔露出了笑容。 

“小少爷~人多让你很有安全感？” 

tbc


	7. 07 #欲望总归幻化尘土#

07 #欲望总归幻化尘土#

和擅长群攻一样基德明显也很擅长踩人的神烦点，罗那张本来看着就心情不甚美丽的俊脸马上臭得可以，长刀也随之爆发出巨力把基德斩飞出去。  
不过与其说斩飞，不如说是基德收回了抵抗，邪笑着顺着他的力道一路倒飞滑行，转了半圈落地时顺手收割了飞行轨迹里三颗人头，扬翼再次飞上半空也没有回去和罗再对战的意思。

横看竖看这场也勾不上雪耻战的边，往哪方考量这阵势也早超越了找回场子的范围，能叫这人臭着一张脸不情愿也要做出带人围堵自己这种伤自尊之事，已足教基德明白自己这回是摊上了什么事，只是要低咒之前不如先整好战略，在敌方人数明显远超己方玩的就是围剿时，先去挑对方精锐那不叫英雄气概叫愚蠢行为，打倒了干部自己却让杂兵给拖倒那算什么事？  
蚂蚁多了照样能咬死象，单挑和群殴的规则本来就不一样，吸血鬼的体力确实比人类优胜却也不是无穷无尽，在这种情况首先减少对方人数才是唯一最优先。

打定主意基德继续开始了无规则不定向的快速飞行，目前短短时间接触已经足够他获取几个重要信息：

这里没有真正有凝聚力信服力的‘一个人’。后勤祭师被基拉屠得差不多了，远攻法师也是死伤惨重，却除了呼救之外都并没有奔向近战同伴的意向，只是不自觉聚集到了高级法师周围，惶急失措的目光只注视自己部|队的领导者。而平时负责护盾的近|战部|队同样丝毫没有回护的打算，只是追逐着能带来自己胜利的目标。

并没有真正有统|筹能力的人参与进指挥。证据就是从开始就被拉长冲散的阵营到现在都没有回复过来，不成阵势溃不成军，根本发挥不了团队威力。在场所有指挥者的指挥能力、应变能力都完全不到家。

总结一句就是：大组织，乱编制；无领导，不齐心——能干掉！

黑翼巨影在林间飞速流窜，半诱导的环绕飞行，速度依旧快得勉强追及的近战系上跳下窜，衣角也沾不到。自负团队中跳跃能力最好的贝拉米从这棵树跳到那棵树，蹦得上气不接下气，硬是毛都没抓住一根。终于忍不住狠狠回瞪吊在后头的罗，尼玛谁说这家伙是玩近身肉搏的？！！

明面上还是掩饰了下自己消极怠工态度勉强追到最后面，这时罗也依旧忍不住翻了个白眼。  
在他打报告之前还真是近身肉搏的没错，但当时他们那情况是一对一，现在这明摆是来玩围殴的怪得了人家改变战术来玩游|击么？真当人白痴不成，也不想想真要是白痴还用得着他们来堵？

可能贝拉米往日确实是个人能力不差，对手太好对付又没碰上过什么真的硬桩子，所以到现在才暴露出应变不足和能力缺失。他的对手却明显是打群架的老手，或者说绝对以一敌多的经验丰富，一上来屠的就是牧师祭祀队伍，首先根除对少数人来说最致命的持久消磨战的可能性，不但反应迅速凌厉狠毒，而且应对灵活。

森林众多参天巨木也提供了不少的掩护，他采取半收翅膀的滑翔式却丝毫没有影响移动的灵活，游|击作|战的各个击破用得溜转，每下环绕翻转，都添加出几个惨叫的背景音。追得较为贴身的多是轻装系，身上装备多数只是魔防指数较高，物理防御较差——那就是流星镰、蝎刺鞭、回旋刀在舞动生风，每个都是刚好能在范围内最大规模收割人命的武器，还绝了隐身潜行的刺客近身可能，直到数具被撕烂割裂的身体摔跌眼前，贝拉米才第一次看到这些同僚的真面目。

重甲系的难得靠近，偶有几次扑杀武|器也打不到人身上，追得汗流浃背的动作一迟钝，红色的死亡魔法阵就盯上来，只能团在地上像乌龟般缩着头靠盔甲扛住攻击，郁闷时间也不会有，因为马上就有个不只有冷兵器还多着热武器的扛出聚能光枪扫射送行，四面开着魔法召唤阵冒出数管机guan木仓口来齐齐开火，比大口径穿jia弹更猛的火力不要钱地放送，换装备填弹yao的速度快得让人觉得他就是开武|器jun火库的，飞起来给人感觉就像上空有几部轰zha机一同飞过。

幸好这‘轰zha机’也好歹还是肉做的，突而其来的一发远程阻ji擦过红发妖魔的脸颊流下一丝血红，但时至现在才这样的让目标‘见红’还真不能让贝拉米高兴起来。  
基德抬手摸脸，同时张掌停止了第二发袭来的zi弹，那明显加持了魔法又毒光闪烁的奇形zi弹凝在半空，就像艰难地穿透不了一层厚厚的塑胶防衣，尖长指甲的手指绕个圈，zi弹便掉头高速射了回去。耳机里传来细细一声惨叫，贝拉米就明白什么事了，而顿在半空的吸血鬼抬指在空中点了五点，五个光点分散燃起火柱直达天际，等到东北东97、西北543、西南756地定完方位，耳机里更接连轰隆几下雷响巨爆——远程阻ji全灭，除此已没有别的可能。

就如罗的报告所述，基拉虽然也有着远距离攻击手段和魔法防御技能，不过基本还是可以当他近身纯武斗的来看没问题。但尽管之前只应用过类似体术驱阴气团攻击的武斗术，眼前这个却明显是魔武双修，而且各距离攻击方式都是顺手拈来切换自如，看来简直一时蔚为兵器阵法武术大观。

——只是都是以鲜血人命陪衬出来的。  
眼看着‘同伴’不断减少，再不做些什么接下来因为态度问题回去要被请去‘喝茶’的人就是自己了，罗下压帽子身形前倾——马上刚才还远在后方的金发人影就挡在他面前，浸饱了血液的双镰锋锐寒光，和冰蓝眼瞳一样凌洌透亮。

果然时刻在留意着这边的动静啊——罗的嘴角露出笑容。正好，之前中途换人的战斗，也未分出过胜负——  
十字野太刀再次出鞘，刀锋和镰刃交击碰撞，劲锐气芒四处迸射，中心周遭林木一下倾覆冲折，随着他们纠斗暴动而各处飞散。

罗和基拉再对上，这边的对战或者说单方杀戮也还在继续。  
刚才那下阻ji基德有一半是故意挨的，而攻击非要害zi弹附的竟然不是致命毒药只有让他下手得更凌厉更毫不留情——敌人要的不是你的命，用心就只有更险恶。

追逐的人数已比来时减少了一半，但基德还嫌攻击不够有力，飞出森林了跑到中腹平地去，眼见基德像厌倦了游|击终于转过身来正面面对他们，贝拉米心里泛起一丝喜悦同时更有一阵不对劲之感，在脚步照到平地上的月光之前终于警觉起来,急声喝止手下别再跟着追出，但还是有几个去势太快的叫不及冲了出去——然后惨叫着被突然变成深黑浓腻沼泽的地面所吞没。

果然这孙子刚才左绕右绕的是在用移动光谱画魔法阵——差点就被一窝炖了，贝拉米几乎快咬碎了牙，大喝新奇士快来施固地术！  
蓝色浅发的男人快步上前双手着地，黑色咒文在地表菱形地延展开去。

这下不成功基德啧了一声，但是攻击依然陆续有来，空出双手基德狞笑着抬起，还立在林里的贝拉米他们马上发现森林地面咕噜噜地升起了浓黑的气团凝结成人状，巨形地威压过来。还有树木上的藤蔓、石块、甚至自己手上的刀剑枪支，都活了过来地挣脱开控制，挥舞着把主人追逐砍杀。以及群飞出来，唯一很有吸血鬼风格的黑色蝙蝠们，长得很有特色的圆滚和同样有着一副利齿——这货会撕咬盔甲还是个生物炸弹，咬到人肉就爆炸——驱阴师？操纵系？召唤术？——尼玛一个吸血鬼怎么会这么多功用？！

但是当对手拥有太多种攻击方式时几乎很难不慌乱，至少法师们马上绝了召唤自家召唤兽的念头，毕竟伤不伤得了敌人另说，要是受到操纵了反过来追杀自己那是更麻烦。

只不过这样大范围的控制操纵果然需要他静立不动来进行，停留在半空的红发身影简直就是最显眼好打的靶子，一时间还活着的法师无数火球冰箭就投掷了过去，反正会被攻击回来，刀剑箭石之间就还连众多几乎没有攻击力的法杖都加上去了，那不依不饶破罐破摔的阵势硬是丢得基德无奈地把身形下降。

加固好了能站立的地表，新奇士身体一缩，带领小队就钻入地底以潜地术进行攻击。  
地底伸出的长刀和要抓住脚腕陷住身形的怪手对基德来说并没有太大作用，不飞上高空只浮离地面也是很轻松，但招式攻人下三路还是很容易惹人恼火，他的手腕一转，爆弹蝙蝠组队跟着钻进地底，马上地底就炸得干净亮堂，地表炸出好几道沟渠曝光，新奇士灰头土脸地爬出来，闪得及时还能活命的就剩他一个。

而这唯一的活物，似乎也要被当头一爪抓下马上变成死物——贝拉米及时冲出挡下，也终于如愿地头次和基德短兵相接，但是一击都接不下往后倒飞出去还是出乎他意料的，连新奇士一同跌飞远远，感觉到红发妖魔同样飞身起来继续追击时，他命令自己一定要起来，不起来就是一个，死——！

基德飞身扑击中途突感一阵颤栗直刺颈背——从之前他就一直觉得太顺利总觉得还有更不简单的会出现——这时爆发的强烈危机感仿佛成了实体狂飙而来，刚才还远在天边现在却马上近在眼前让人反应不及——

这样强烈的直觉让他勉强在中途把身体扭转过来——此后他无数次庆幸这样的举动。

螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的一记暴击迎面而来。

暴戾的拳头一下把基德从半空打到地面，第二击袭来前他也只赶得上交叉双臂勉强防御，爆弹般的重拳连发，大块土石被打得不断纷飞，背靠的地表爆出大坑，接连重击把红发吸血鬼更深地打进地心。

“——基德！！”忽觉惊变基拉急切回身，要往这边赶来。和罗缠斗良久他的气息已经纷乱微喘。  
罗其实也喘得比他还厉害，但他笑得很淡定，抬指张开半圆结界，把这处空间和那边彻底隔绝，基拉狠狠转头回瞪，一时之间却也挣脱不开。

“……反弹！”  
让对手结实吃了好几下重拳，还再接再厉乘胜追击的袭来者，听到这句同时感到拳头反震力，即时快速收回攻击并弹开。  
是个穿着白色风衣的高大男人，两边黑色鬓角像个闪电形状——虽说临时有抽调但罗早知这人还是会来，事实上罗还觉得维尔戈来得比他料想的迟了。

高大的黑发男人无声看看自己的拳头，泛着漆黑金属光泽的拳头和身体都并无异样，看来刚才那下并非是镜像反击或像‘因果返还’般的反转术……那就没问题了，他再次摆好架势。

得这下喘息基德也顺利从深坑脱出，鲜血从额角披下让他左眼睁开有些困难，左手无力垂下，他努力举起摸了下从额头裂到颈部的伤口，鲜红血液夹杂着黑色元素粒子附在他手指间，伤口因此无法愈合，手臂还因为承受过太巨大的冲击而震颤——基德心知再挨几下这手就得暂时废了，现在也是接近无法灵活的半废。

刚才那下造成反震的技能其实还在开发阶段，之前基德还觉得这种没太大效用只是造成点攻击错位的技巧无用鸡肋，但高手过招争的就是这点毫厘，就这么一点差别，才不至于被一击即杀，让他保留了反击的能力。

=====

总之就是写作维尔戈读作程咬金的来了  
这只老大就是那么强，想抓他只能围|剿


	8. 08 #情爱最终也是虚无#

连几章上万字的妖魔打架（纯字义），我就烂.jpg。服我自己。  
感谢还能看下去的小伙伴。对了这篇CP是拉德+罗基（竟然还有CP？）

08 #情爱最终也是虚无# 

过招则是交谈，这也是战斗场上不言明的惯例了。拳头的碰撞哪怕不出声也是种交流，不然世上哪来最了解你的是你的敌人这话？  
比起过招才开始交流，更多人干脆从发招之前就开始交谈，美其名曰就是刺探敌方情报。

实话说也是个常备战略，而这点上罗和基德都执行得无比之好，开打前就总以语言、态度、眼神甚至更直接的以‘身体’和对方‘调情’一番，那激昂摇摆前奏，每每叫人怀疑接下来他们是要和对手上阵还是要和对手上床。

但是他们都觉得这是必须的，‘交谈’里对手说的每一句话，作出的每一个反应，都透露着对方的性格特点、行为习惯和心理状态，对自己制定应对策略影响是最至关重要，对情报收集的重视，基德和罗的观点可说是不谋而合。

维尔戈却似乎不是这理论的支持者，不管是觉得之前已得到过报告还是认为现在已经观察到透彻，他都完全没有和基德交流的意思。  
可能在他看来面前人只是任务的目标，和接下来要献上主子桌上的猪牛羊肉都并没什么两样。

方才直接的那下就表明他奉行的是另一套，斗场上的一切规矩与他无干。  
但要是说他就是个任务唯一的人物，基德从坑里出来到这会他却都没有再进击，很有点基德不动他也不动的意味却不知是怎么回事。

不管怎样这都是个狠角无误，基德举拳狞狠擦了一下眼睛，脚一蹬在收起的黑翼幻羽落地之际炮||弹般冲了出去。  
维尔戈几乎在同一时间动了，却后发先至，两人直线正面相碰，霹雳啪啦数十下拳脚交击，虽然声势浩大却都是浅浅印过，最后一下拳头相撞才爆发出磅礴气浪，雷霆震撼巨响里细不可闻的骨裂之声，基德双脚踩着的地面同时也爆开迸裂。

察觉不足抗衡，基德即时横腿弹踢，后招发至拯救了要粉碎的拳头，同时肘击打出撞向维尔戈额角上下夹击，维尔戈的脚却更快扫了过来，以踢断基德侧腹两根肋骨的力道把他狠狠横劈出去。

竖肘防御不及，基德被踢飞空中立刻咬牙疾放了几个焰弹爆裂雷电光球，却在追击过来的维尔戈身上烟燎痕迹都造就不出，黑色金属乌光已如渗染海面的石油一般缠覆而上，让维尔戈头脸身躯都似拳头漆黑锃亮，强横硬度可把所有回击视若无物，无论是光焰爆闪还是刀剑箭戟，都能凭借着自身防御去硬挡。

一手往后拍了个召唤阵，基德翻身从平空出现的钢板墙借力一跃，还在空中五指骤张就四方阵法升起，另手掐拳一错便成结界方阵，盒子一样把维尔戈困固其中，并强烈收缩起来要把人挤压捏扁。

维尔戈依旧不退不避猛一挥拳，结界光壁便如玻璃墙壁般被轰碎，再蹬腿冲天一踢拆崩了悬浮空中的魔法阵角，完全无视法则的破坏力最终印证了基德作出的最坏猜想。

艹！黑武斗士！基德终于忍不住爆了粗。这些玩意不是早绝迹了吗，这个黑大巨是从哪里冒出来的？！

武器和身上缠绕魔法来进行攻击防御是惯常用法，所以只是身体变黑还不能完全断定，但连魔法阵这样的非物质存在都能徒手拆解的，就只有这个。

可以概括一切世上暗黑武斗术的单字俗称竟用来专项命名，已经表明了很多东西。而那些流失历史洪流里的残酷招术通有的一个共性就是，用灭绝人性的方式换取来绝对的速度、力量和强度——

四周级数完全不同的残余部众插不进两人的相斗，罗和基拉却可说从刚才维尔戈出来就开始中断了战斗。

基拉已经不耐和罗纠缠，但属性系统几近相同的两人对战，通常不是力量差距悬殊马上分出胜负，就是级别相差无几陷入缠斗。

而现在罗可就悠闲太多了，既然维尔戈出现扛掉了现场最大战力，他就只要拖着人不给过去打扰就成了。淡蓝半圆结界始终维持着，浅褐的修长五指灵活舞蹈着指挥，不再讲求直接对战的罗发挥了他真正难缠之处，瞬移般身影，简直让人一直捕捉在视线当中就很是困难。

对比起基拉逐渐的气急，罗就更显得从容淡定，脸上噙着的笑容都越变越深。

而那边，维尔戈已经追及基德的身形，一手擒住他回击的手臂，往外大力扭折，基德顺着这股力道在半空翻转了身体，直接给他来了个颜面暴踹。

但这次敌人的身体强度真是太过，那样能把人头都踹飞的暴击似乎对他都完全不痛不痒，基德连续的踹击只被他乘机抓住了脚踝，然后整个人都被凌空举了起来，维尔戈抬起的膝盖在下方候着，接着就要把人往下凹折，成功的话下场估计就是椎骨断裂，再起不能。

好在基德虽然也身形高大，但远比看起来的更加灵活柔韧，他即时转过半边身体，往维尔戈脚下放了个瞬发焰弹，在敌人立足点被摧毁失衡的当时猛力扭转挣脱，即使手腕和脚踝都被禁锢的手爪扒抓下一层皮肉，却到底脱离了开来。

基德半弓着身子，保持一些距离喘息着，虽然还没有直接接触到，但他背后的椎骨已经能感受到撕裂前的刺痛感，也完全明白了敌人此时打的到底是哪种注意。

保住不要他命的同时，又充分利用吸血鬼不被钉穿心脏哪怕扼断脖子也不死的特性，直接把他拆分开，彻底丧失掉活动能力就是最好了。  
无论是刚才想扭折他手臂还是之后要拗断他椎骨，打的都是这个主意。虽然让对手直接丧失战力的作法很平常，但实施得这么平淡极致的基德还真没看过几个。

对方要把自己拆了再带走的用意太昭彰，任谁都得心里冒下凉气，不说未战先逃，也总是远离敌人死也不让靠近了。但基德却也是个不按牌理出牌的，或者说他在无数斗争中淬炼出来的经验告诉他，胜利就总是得往险中求——

基德再次迎了上去，他锋锐的手爪缠绕起罡风，凝固出金石的光泽，接连的暴击也比之前更快，更狠。二次交锋，终于能够不只是划破衣衫，也能划破维尔戈的皮肤，哪怕只是表面。但是肉眼可见，基德的战斗力还在往上提升。  
狭路相逢，争胜意识有时能决定很多，更别说，维尔戈还远不到，能把基德彻底压下去，毫无挣扎余地的地步。

夕阳已经在西下，开始下沉的太阳映得天际晚霞一片红光，厚厚的云层染上火烧的颜色，接续在林地之上，衬得吸血鬼的红发更形同剧烈燃烧着的烈焰，像是要把这一片旷野虚空都全焚毁殆尽的燎燃野火。

他受伤其实不轻，伤口没能愈合鲜血还在滴落，皮肤破损衣衫凌乱，比起之前是狼狈太多，但此时如曜日般金眸炽热，越发熠熠生辉，几乎可以让人实在视见，他在战斗当中是如何加速壮大自身，每一瞬都比上一瞬更快，更强。

——不够！还要更高！更好！  
——近乎强硬的偏执要求。

紧咬的牙关都快要崩裂，体内任何一丝可能存在的力量都被疯狂地抽取、压榨，筋脉鼓胀暴突，死寂良久的心脏此时在胸腔疯狂地急切跳动，泵压所有给养至全身每处躯干所在，伴随着作为生命源泉的血液加速翻腾流动，甚至从伤口更多的溢出滚落，却确实让他每一下攻击都比之前更为强大，更为凶狠。

确实可以这么称呼，这是个战斗天才，战场之上，敌阵之中，才是他成长得最快、也最为强大的时候。意识和才能都能堪称当世前列，或者再给他一些时间，真的有可能在此逆风翻盘。

但这里有个前提。  
维尔戈要的，从来就不是打赢谁。

反弹来得太快，察觉一时奈何不了基德，维尔戈即时就萌生了退意。  
他干脆地开始脱离这边战场，转头，望向罗和基拉那边。

基德发觉维尔戈的注意力开始从这边抽离，立时就有所警觉，但他想拦，却没拦住。  
维尔戈瞬间突入了罗和基拉的缠斗之间，快速而狠厉地一脚，把无能防范的基拉踢出了罗的结界，行动间只是轻描淡写的一句。

“交换对手。”

基拉被踢到了树林边上，正挣扎着起来，就被追击过来的维尔戈一拳打到更远，他只来得及横起双镰稍微阻挡，却抵不住凶蛮力道往后倒飞，撞破了不少树枝林叶，一路跌往深处。  
而维尔戈继续紧跟。

基德也即刻要赶上去，但他才追出不远，淡蓝透明的半圆结界便再次延展开来，把他和身后的人都囊括在其中。只能立定，回头。

“不是说了吗，当家的。”黑发的青年站在身后，气定神闲地看着他。

“现在你的对手，是我。”

只是直接的一拳，基拉精心凝聚出的能量武器就满布裂痕。紧接再一记重击正中头脸，几乎就要顷刻失去意识，但基拉扛了下来，并且一声不哼。

“……我觉得你应该叫出来，”

维尔戈声线平淡地说着，并继续挥动漆黑拳腿，把基拉的双镰击得更加粉碎。

“让他能更清楚的听到。”

基拉没说话，维尔戈带给他的压力太沉重，他只能勉力支撑抵挡他的攻击，或者说，承受着攻击。  
可他始终紧闭唇线，硬是忍住了一点声音都没有发出来。

一时林间传出外的，只有木片枝叶在纷飞零落，以及沉闷地，击打到肉体的重击声响。

——这蠢货！这时关闭联系是想干什么！？

被困在外面失去基拉信息的基德内心诅骂着。但即使不用心灵联系，也能从外观察到，此时的基拉情况不会太好，到底维尔戈可比现在的他强上太多了。

“心疼吗？当家的。”

罗年轻俊逸的脸上满满是恶质的笑意。

“还是说，在想下个会更好？”

就算是普通的血族亲缘之间，亲长都不会轻易放弃自己的后裔，更别说不用多看就能发现基德和基拉的联系远超于此。所以没错，罗现在就是在逮着基德的痛处就尽情地踩。

毕竟，何乐而不为？

看着就脾气不怎么好的红发妖魔，被如此挑拨却没有马上被激到暴怒，那燃烧着的金眸甚至加剧凝固冰冷，他闭了闭眼睛。

……基拉。撑住。

“不管如何……”基德撕开已经稀碎的外衣，尖爪的金石质缠绕得更为坚固。“我只要快点干掉你就行了。”

“可别把我看得那么好对付哟……”那一排白色十字的大长刀挽出一个漂亮的刀花收入鞘中，刀扛在肩后，罗压低身形，双手张开指挥的架势。

“尤斯塔斯、当家的！”


End file.
